


A Memory of His Father

by Blackthorne (Stellar_Shiva)



Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Memories, Suda 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Shiva/pseuds/Blackthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis recalls a time in his life when he had no one to turn to in the summer of 1959. When his fiancee is at death's door, in desperation he calls the only source of support he ever had...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memory of His Father

**Author's Note:**

> There is no actual rape in this story, only a few mentions of it. If this is a trigger for you, you have been warned. This was a meme request from Tumblr and it has been cross posted from there. R&R please!

The greaser sat in the hospital waiting room, head lowered with his hands folded. Only hours before he had been celebrating, but now he was held captive by the uncertainty of his fiancée’s fate. He had gotten a phone call from a doctor telling him that Betty was in critical condition and fighting for her life. He was also pretty sure he had broken the speed limit getting over there, but he certainly didn’t give a fuck. A cigarette was offered to him suddenly and he looked up. It was the doctor.

“You’re going to need this, Lewis. That’s your name, right?” he asked. The doctor was an aged man with rounded glasses propped on his weathered nose. His hair was peppered with blacks and grays. Crisp blue eyes peered from behind the lenses with an unusual sharpness.

The greaser nodded. “Yeah. Lewis Legend.” He replied.

The doctor nodded as Lewis took the offered cigarette and propped it to his lips. He then cupped his hand over a produced lighter the doctor offered and took a long draw.

After he exhaled a cloud of smoke the other man began to speak.

“I’m Dr. Samuel Jenkins. I wish we could meet under more pleasant circumstances, Lewis. I’ll be frank; it isn’t looking good.”

He met his gaze, Lewis’ dark brown eyes flickering from sadness to anger. “What happened to her? Nobody’s told me shit.”

Dr. Jenkins sighed, lighting a cigarette of his own. His expression was grave. “There’s no easy way to put this, but she was violently raped.” He spoke quietly.

Lewis abruptly stood up and glared at the doctor. “Who did it?” he growled.

Dr. Jenkins took a step back. “We don’t know; she’s been unconscious since she was picked up.”

“I need to see her.”

The doctor shook his head sadly and took another draw on his cigarette. “I’m sorry son, but the family specifically told me not to let you back there.”

Lewis rolled his eyes. “You mean her father.”

Dr. Jenkins shrugged. “I’m sorry, but policy is policy.”

Lewis slammed his fist against the wall, causing the receptionist to flinch. He stared down the other man. “Let met enlighten you, doc. She is **my fiancée**. Didn’t you see the ring on her finger?” he hissed from between his teeth. “I’m going back there, with or without you.”

It was the doctor’s turn to glare. “Look son, you aren’t going back there. If you try, I’ll have security escort you off the premises and you won’t get to see her. I sympathize with you, and in that regard I’ll see what I can do.” With that, he turned on his heel and walked through the double doors at the end of the hall. The smoke trail he left from his cigarette curled in the air before vanishing.

Lewis sighed deeply, sitting back down and puffing away. He felt his muscles tighten and his throat choke up. With every ticking second that passed, he felt a little more dead...and a little more useless. And he hated being at the mercy of the doctors and Betty’s father, Norman. Lewis scoffed.

That man had disliked him from the beginning and nothing had changed. Lewis recalled all the times he had overheard Norman telling Betty to ‘date a decent young man’ and ‘to stay away from rock and roll.’

She didn’t care; the only reason he was ok with them getting married is because Betty had threatened to elope and go to another town. Her mom was a quiet woman, and she had apologized for Norman’s behavior many times. Lewis suspected that maybe she was living vicariously through her daughter because she’d buy Betty all the fabrics she needed for her pinup dresses.

He crushed the cigarette out in the ashtray next to him as he strode over to the payphone on the wall. His hand fished for the change in his pocket before sliding the coins in the slot. The familiar dial tone rang in his ear. When he didn’t know what else to do, he always turned to his dad; even though Lewis wasn’t exactly sure what he could do in this situation. Without further hesitation, he punched in his home number, silently hoping he would pick up.

Lady Luck smiled on him, and his dad’s deep voice came from the other end. “Legend residence, this is Leon speaking.”

“Hey dad…” Lewis said awkwardly.

A sigh came from the other end. “What happened, Lew? You wouldn’t be calling unless the Four Horseman came down and the apocalypse started.”

Lewis played with the phone cord as he tried to speak. Somehow saying it made him feel like the situation would get worse. “Betty’s been raped. She’s in the hospital and Norman won’t let me see her.”

“Really now?” His father replied with a certainty to his voice. Lewis knew that tone too well.

“Yeah…”

“I’ll be down there in thirty minutes.” With that he hung up.

Lewis returned the phone to its cradle and gulped. He was not entirely sure what his father was going to do but he had an inkling that Norman had a dark future ahead of him. Feeling somewhat accomplished, he sat back down and waited.

Time couldn’t have passed any slower for him, and during which he smoked about six cigarettes. He rubbed his temples before glaring at the clock, which had become his nemesis. Dr. Jenkins hadn’t returned, and the only change was the receptionist had started filing her nails. Some of the hospital staff that shuffled occasionally through the hall gave him looks of sympathy. Others whispered quietly to each other as they went through the double doors. Lewis was used to it, though; greasers weren’t well liked by most people. Not that he cared either.

Boot steps echoed from the other end of the hall as a towering man made his approach. He was clad in blue-collar jeans and a bleached white t-shirt. Worn silver dog tags hung from around his neck, slightly bent. It appeared as though an effort was made to comb his hair before arrival; however a few black, wavy strands had escaped. Years of hard labor were apparent in his chiseled, arching muscles. His expression was neutral, though something was stirring in his chestnut eyes as he zeroed in on Lewis.

When he got near, he moved in front of him and knelt down, ignoring the blushes and hushed prattle of the nurses behind him. Lewis raised his head to meet the man’s gaze. “Hi dad.” Lewis greeted dejectedly.

Leon Legend merely nodded and put an oil-stained hand on his son’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Lewis.” Was all he said.

Without thinking, Lewis clung to him and buried his face into his hardened chest. Repressed tears broke free from his eyes as he began to sob. Leon held him almost tenderly, rubbing Lewis’ back. “It takes a real man to show his tears than to hide ‘em.” He spoke, trying to console his son. “Don’t be too proud to cry; that was always your problem. Just like your old man and his old man before him.”

Lewis nodded before pulling away, wiping his eyes. “Nobody has told me what’s going on other than she was raped brutally. She was at her friend Carla Anderson’s house for a party. I thought she’d be okay by herself. I should have been there! I never should have left her alone!” He sobbed.

Leon nodded in understanding. “Pull yourself together the best you can; I’ll get to the bottom of this.” With that, he rose and strode over to the receptionist. They spoke in hushed tones, making it difficult for Lewis to understand. When they finished, his dad leaned against the counter while she picked up the desk phone and dialed. Soon, she was speaking to someone on the other end. The conversation was brief, and his dad smiled at her before walking back, leaving a flush of pink on her fine features.

No sooner had he returned than the double doors had swung open, and Dr. Jenkins had emerged. He shuffled towards the pair, focusing mainly on Lewis’ father.

“Leon Legend.” His dad greeted, extending his right hand.

Dr. Jenkins noted the oil stains before he hesitantly shook it. “Dr. Samuel Jenkins.” He said in return.

Leon retracted his right hand and looked him in the eyes. “I want to speak to Norman Robinson.” He said calmly, though Lewis knew better.

“Mr. Legend, given the situation—“

His dad stepped forward, a fine edge set in his chiseled jaw. “I don’t care. You tell him to get his ass out here.” He spoke gruffly.

 

Dr. Jenkins was taken by surprise, taking a step back. “May I ask why?”

 

“We’re going to have a talk, maybe a chat.” Leon replied coolly.

 

Lewis knew exactly what he meant by ‘chat’ and it wasn’t a good thing.

 

Dr. Jenkins nodded. “I’ll let him know, but I can’t promise he’ll come out here.” He said, his nervousness trickling into his voice.

 

Leon nodded, lighting a cigarette as the doctor went back through the double doors.

 

He didn’t sit down; instead he went to the vending machine to get two bottles of Coca-Cola. Lewis didn’t notice until a bottle was offered to him. Leon then produced a bottle opener and popped off the tops. “Norman will take his sweet time getting out here so might as well get cozy for a bit.” The older man stated before taking a swig.

Leon fell into a comfortable silence; Lewis was still staring at the clock and chewing his lower lip. It was only when his father glanced at him did he remember to take a drink of his Coke. Leon furrowed his brow as he took a quick survey of his son.

“No matter how bad she may be, I promise you will get to see her, Lewis.” He said as he patted him on the shoulder.

“The doctor said it’s bad. I’m not sure if I want to see her.” Lewis said dejectedly.

Leon zeroed in on Lewis again and captured his gaze, his jaw setting. “You listen to me, Lewis David Legend. You are going to man up and be there for that woman or else I’ll drag your happy ass back there myself while decking Norman Robinson on the way in. She needs you right now, and no son of mine is going to chicken out. I didn’t raise a coward.” He growled.

Lewis paused for a moment before nodding. “You’re right. I’m a Legend, not a pussy.” He spoke with an edge of determination in his voice.

“Watch your language.” His dad warned.

“Sorry.” Lewis apologized.

Satisfied, Leon took a drink of his Coke and emptied the bottle, tossing it into the nearby trash can. He then stretched out and placed his hands behind his head. Lewis watched this and both admired the man for his calm and was frustrated by it. How could he be so relaxed with the situation?! Rather than make an issue out of it, he turned his gaze back to the clock and tried to be patient.

He took sips of his drink occasionally, and the liquid actually made him feel somewhat better. Time certainly didn’t pass any faster, but his father’s company made it easier to deal with. Lewis’ spirits lifted just a little bit and he was beginning to feel the trappings of optimism before he heard the double doors open to reveal Betty’s father, Norman.

He wasn’t as impressive as Leon by any means. Just tall enough to be a man by Lewis’ standards, he wore a starch-white button-up shirt with that ugly coffee brown sweater vest that his wife June had gotten him last Christmas. His stiff khakis were slightly wrinkled from sitting down at the office all day and the look was finished with over polished black shoes. His stomach bulged a little from the sweater vest; Norman probably put on weight at the company barbecue. His face was rounded, and a worn pipe stuck out from under his inky black mustache. His hair was well combed and had a shine to match his shoes.

He walked over to Leon , who rose and shook his hand. “Hello Leon.” He greeted half-heartedly. “I didn’t expect you to be down here. Can I help you with something?”

Leon motioned for Lewis to sit down as he addressed the shorter man. “First off, my condolences for your daughter. I’m sure June is in hysterics.”

Norman’s grim expression faltered with a small chuckle. “That’s putting it lightly. She’s gone through three tissue boxes already.”

“Sounds like her.” Leon commented before clearing his throat. “I hear you won’t let my son see his girl. Why?”

Norman looked at the other man suspiciously. “What is it to you? I don’t want him back there, and he promised me he’d protect my little girl and he failed. Besides, she doesn’t need any other man back there right now except for the doctor and her father.”

Leon looked at him coolly. “Did she wake up?”

“No.” Norman replied.

“Then how do you know what she wants? On top of that, she was at her friend’s house. Last I checked, my son wasn’t her personal bodyguard. She’s free to live her own life without being watched all the time.” Leon retorted.

Norman’s eye began to twitch. “Don’t think I don’t know how your son acts around her in public. All the fights he’s gotten into over her would suggest to me that he thinks of himself that way. And if he is going to be that way, I’m going to hold him accountable.”

Leon stepped forward, causing the shorter man to take a step back. “You don’t want to be the man who denied my son what might be his last chance to see the woman he loves. Because if you are going to be that man, I’d hate to think what could happen to you when you leave this hospital.” He spoke, an edge to his voice. His eyes were looking straight through Norman. Lewis had to admit he was intimidated by his father right now.

Norman began to sweat, producing a handkerchief to wipe his brow. His eyes darted around and he chewed his lower lip. “You wouldn’t dare, Leon!” He squeaked.

Leon regarded him coldly. “If you want to find out, go ahead. It won't be my son going to jail; it'll be me.”

“Fine!” Norman shrieked, throwing his hands up. “He can go see her, only because you’re such a brute! You haven’t changed since our school days!” With that being said, he turned on his heel and walked through the double doors. Lewis rose and the pair followed behind. It wasn’t long before they reached her room.

In the present day, Lewis didn’t want to recall the conclusion to this memory. It was too horrific and painful. What he did instead was down a few beers and smoke six packs of cigarettes. Anything to block out what had become the worst day of his life in the summer of 1959.


End file.
